I interview TAWoG!
by TheOmega1399
Summary: In this fan fiction I'll be interviewing the amazing world of Gumball in my private studio. All you have to do is review, just send in a question, a dare, or both! I'll need at least three reviews to get a new chapter up each time. So review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I interview Tawog!

ch. 1

Welcome all readers and also welcome the characters of The amazing world of Gumball!

everyone: Hello!

Alright now everyone, I need you all to sign these contracts!

Gumball: Wait a scond D. This says "D is not responsible for any injuries or deaths on this talk show!"

Why of course!

Gumball: You mean, I could die on this show?!

(Oh man.) Umm... hold on, PABLO!

Pablo: yes sir?

What are the odds of someone dying here?

Pablo: about 62% sir.

Thank you. Now go away.

Pablo: *runs away*

It's very unlikely Gumball!

Gumball: Okay!

Anais: When do we get started?

Right now! So, the audience will give some questions or dares and we'll see what happens, but since we have none, I'll just ask some questions!

QUESTION TIME!

to Gumball: Why do you always wear that one sweater?

to Anais: Why are you so smart?

to Darwin: Why are your feet censored in one episode when they aren't in another?

to Richard: What would you do if you had to get a job?

to Nicole: How long have you been in those anger management classes?

ANSWER TIME!

Gumball: It's my favorite sweater, and also we don't have enough money for anything else

Nicole: You're so grounded when we get home!

Okaaaay?

Anais: I got my intellect from my mom.

Did you get her temper?

Gumball: You have no idea D.

Darwin: I don't know really, the producers make mistakes all the time!

That makes sense. Producers are stupid.

Richard: Could I quit?

No. And I wouldn't suggest answering a question _with_ a question.

Richard: Why not?

*random thug comes out from behind curtain with a bat and beats the snot out of Richard*

Richard: AHHHH!

Nicole: WHAT THE HELL D?!

I told him not to, but I can't control that really. Just answer the question Richard.

Richard: I'd be a bed testerer

You mean guys that test how comfortable beds are? Those don't exist.

Richard: Darn, I guess I'd be anyone who can sleep and get paid for it.

Alright then. Last question, Nicole?

Nicole: About four years

They aren't working

Nicole: *smashes glass coffee table with velvet recliner* SHUT UP!

WHAT THE (-) NICOLE! I PAID FOR THOSE!

Pablo: *back on set* Actually sir, their insurance can cover that.

Thank you Pablo.

Nicole: WE'RE NOT PAYING FOR ANYTHING I BREAK!

Security!

Security officer: *sneaks in commando style and tazes Nicole*

Thanks Gray.

Gumball: Is that it?

Nope. There will be more chapters and more pain once I get at least three reviews. I recently switched to an all review diet and I need them to live and eat, so if you want this craziness to continue, please review.

everyone (minus Nicole): GOOD BYE!

Stay dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, you guys listened and now I will reward you with a new chapter!

I interview TAWoG!

chapter 2

Welcome back everyone!

Gumball: So, you got three reviews?

Yes, my friend, I did!

Bobert: Well then. Let us comense with comedy and violence

Bleh, talk like we do Bobert!

Bobert: Generalizing lingo. Year: 2013. Age range: 11-14. Status: Complete... *starts buffering*

...Oookaaay?...

Bobert: YO! WHAT THE WIGGITY SHIZZLE MAH NIZZLE?! YA'LL BE TRIPPIN' DAWWWWWG!

NO! STAY THE WAY YOU WERE!

Bobert: Sho thang...*buffers again*

...

Bobert: Returned.

Okay, is everyone here?

Nicole: Check

Tobias: Check

Bobert: Affirmative

Gumball: Check

Darwin: Check

Richard: *snores*

I guess that means "Check."

Anais: Check

Penny: Check

Carrie: Check

And last (and definitely least). Group of other creatures who aren't that important to the show?

Group of other creatures who aren't that important to the show: Check...HEY!

Sorry. But I'll now call you "Others."

Others: Okay.

I'm getting impatient so it's...

QUESTION TIME!

Damntohell29 wrote,

Question, would Nicole ever hit her kids, or spank them? That's something a lot of us want to know.

Answer:

Nicole: WHAT?! I'D NEVER-!

Nicole the mic is very sensitive.

Nicole: *breathing deeply* I...would...never...hit...them...I...have...spanked...them...before...though...*punches through wall*

PABLO!

Pablo: Yes Mr.D?

Hmm. Mr. D, I like that! Anyway, can you call their insurance company to pay for that *pointing at Nicole*?

Pablo: Yes sir Mr D. *runs away*

NEXT QUESTION!

Agent BM wrote,

Question: What does Nicole do for a job and what does everyone think of the fanfics I have them in?

Answer:

Nicole: I'm the secretary to Company Inc. I reorganize things and discuss things at-

BOOOORING!

Nicole: *breathing deeply again* Okay then, next. I think that the fan fictions were pretty good.

everyone: *talking at the same time* Yeah pretty awesome...good...epic...that's a mean boss.

I just have a bit of criticism: The characters never seem to think about anything, they just go ahead. Honestly I wouldn't just walk calmly into an elevator in my closet (Pets in Black), and second, (in the same story) Nicole lets Anais fight aliens and carry loaded weapons. But she'll freak if Anais drives a car? Other than that they're awesome stories and I suggest them to anyone who reads this.

Gumball: I liked "Mystery theater."

Nicole: I'm quitting that job.

NEXT AND LAST QUESTION!

bobertfan3 wrote,

"Bobert: Would you consider dating me and why are you so cute?

Darwin: I dare you to tell Gumball the REAL secret. The one with the clip.

Penny: Tell Gumball who he really kissed in the treehouse.

Gumball: Tell the girls who the funny, smart, and punctual guy is, you know who I'm talking about.

Tobias: Jump off a cliff.

Well I suppose thats enough torture from me for one day. Farewell but look out everyone, this is just the tip of the iceberg so be afraid, very afraid. Except you, Bobert, I like you.

BHAHAHAHAHA! I like this one! Here we go!

Bobert: Define "dating."

It's when two people, usually male and female, go to a place to be near each other. They don't take friends, just them alone (if you know what I mean...eh? Eh?)

Bobert: I do not know what you mean but I will "date" the human life-form. *leaves the room*

Next.

Darwin: *sweating like crazy* Umm...uhh...G-Gumball?

Gumball: Yeah buddy?

Darwin Uh...

*Stomps on Darwin's foot*

Darwin: I ACCIDENTALLY UPLOADED THE VIDEO OF YOU DOING THE HIP-FLOP! *jumps around holding his foot* OUCHIE! OUCHIE!

Gumball: Don't worry Darwin! I'LL PUT YOU OUT OF YOU MISERY!

Security?

Security officer: *tazes Gumball*

Thanks again Gray. I guess we'll skip the next two for now.

Tobias: Good thing there isn't a cliff here!

Oh really? *presses a button on a remote which lifts a wall, revealling a steep cliff*

Tobias: *walks to the edge* Ohhhhh HELL no!

Don't worry I'll help you! *roundhouse kicks Tobias in the back, sending him off the edge*

Tobias: AHHHHHHHH!

everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA! *catches breath*

Gumball: *woken up* Alright now, Penny?

Penny: Yeah...um... Gumball when the treehouse started falling you slid towards Darwin and...umm...kissed him.

Gumball: Oh, okay. *runs to the edge of the cliff and vomits*

Tobias: *at the bottom* WHAT IS THIS STUFF?!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gumball: And now the part I hate, girls...umm... the guy you all thought was me that day was...Bobert copying me and trying to steal my life.

Girls: Oh.

Carrie: That makes sense.

Gumball: HEY?!

Alright, time to go. Thanks for the q's and d's. Read, review, enjoy, and stay dark.


	3. Chapter 3

I interview TAWoG!

Welcome back!

everyone: Hello!

We've got a lot of q's and d's today so let's get straight to the point.

Q&D TIME (yeah I changed it)

damntohell29 wrote

Haha, funny. Another question, 2 actually:

Question 1 for Gumball and Nicole, what do you think of my stories "Gumball gets spanked" and "Gumball spanks Anais."

Question 2 for Nicole only, in "The club" you said Gumball isn't a baby anymore and has to do things on his own, but in "The meddler" you treated him like a baby. Why did you say one thing but do another?

Answers:

Gumball: I liked the one where I didn't get hurt but the fan fiction where I did was good.

Nicole: I like both of them, Gumball takes responsibility for his actions (even though it took a minute). Also, I'm proud of Gumball for giving discipline and then coming back with affection.

You have _my_ opinion, I reviewed them a while back.

NEXT Q'S & D'S

Supergogeta14 wrote,

To Gumball and Darwin: I dare you to do the fusion technique from Dragonball Z in front of everyone and if you don't know know what it is look it up then do it.

To Gumball and Penny: I dare you to play Slender together.

To Jamie: In my fanfic "Gumball Z" would you react the same way you did against Freiza when he insulted you like that?

Answers:

Gumball and Darwin: FU-...SION...HAAAAAAA!

everyone: *gasp*

And you shall be known as Darball! (I will now tell you that Darball is my new OC, so you can ask him questions too. Darball looks like Darwin with Gumballs ears, he also has Gumball's body with no tail, or tailfin. The fins now have paws at the end and the sweater is now orange. He also has black jeans on)

Darball: It's better than Gumwin.

Alright, next is a dare with only Gumball so seperate. HA! *blasts an energy ball which seperates them*

Jamie: You're a super saiyon?

Yep, I'm pretty frickin' awesome.

Jamie: _Right._

Gumball: Alright, I've got Slender now wheres Penny.

Carrie: She's talking to her mom about how she was a super saiyon in the story.

Penny: *walking into the room* I'm ready!

*a little bit later, during the game*

Gumball: *scared out of his mind* Holy crap.

Penny: *sitting _way_ too close to Gumball and shaking* What's that?

It's a slender-note.

Gumball: I got it.

Now turn around.

Gumball: *turns around to see slenderman* AHHH! HOLY (-ING) (-)!

Penny: RUN RUN RUN!

*game over*

Gumball and Penny: *shaking and hugging each other* Let's...not...d-do...that...again.

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Thank you Supergogeta14

Next answer:

Jaimie: I would. But much..._much..._ worse.

Nicole: *asleep*

Huh, so that's why she didn't freak out at Gumball's language.

NEXT Q'S AND D'S

Gummypuss wrote,

What is your opinion on OC's?

Answer:

I love OC's, I have two with me. Well Darball kinda isn't here right now but Gray is. He's my OC from "Killers are quiet."NEXT

Q'S & D'S

The Zombie Within wrote,

It's your friendly neighborhood bro/zombie, The Zombie Within, here. I have a few questions.

All Elmore Jr. High students: Will you play on my school's football team, the Eagles? (I'm not fat but I'm the best lineman we've got.)

Tobias: (foul language ahead) Will you ever shut your mouth you little douchebag of a prick?

and finally Gumball: When are you going to grow some manhood and ask out a girl, for crying out loud man, it's like you're not even trying to score.

Thanks for your time, Zombie out!

Answers:

You're very welcome and now I had a bunch of people raise their hands for the football team. They were:

Jaimie (no suprise)

Tina (no suprise)

Chris Daughtry's "no suprise" haha! Just kidding

Tobias (crying, double no suprise, ha!)

Bobert (holy crap you guys will win every game)

Anton (loser)

Alan (loser)

Prickles (just kidding)

Anton and Alan: HEY!

Sorry, gotta be honest guys.

Next answer:

Gumball: I'm perfectly manly! And what do you mean by "score?"

He means sex. And he didn't mean to become manly, he meant a-

Nicole: *jerks awake* DON'T YOU LISTEN TO HIM!

Gumball: *awkwardly scoots away from Penny* Ooookay?

NEXT Q's & D's

cartoonspaz wrote,

lol_ I dare Anais to destroy all of her "Daisy the Donkey" stuff. Truth to Miss Simian, how can you still be alive if you taught in the Stone Age? How old are you? Well that's all, bye. Awesome story.

(later wrote)

Hey Mr. Small, the world is a canvas.(dumps paint on him) Now I dare YOU to be the brush :3

Answers:

Anais: NO WAY!

Don't worry Anais, I did it for you.

Anais: You WHAT?! *runs to her little toy box and finds it on fire, at the back of a bear cave, being used for target shooting by gunmen and surrounded by landsharks.* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Heheheheh. Well Ms. Simian?

Simian: I'm still alive because... WAIT! THAT'S NOT OF YOUR CONCERN!

Her heart's made of stone and doesn't beat so she's really so old that she's petrified and can still move.

Simian: SHUT UP!

No. She's about two billion years old, smells like a pile of butts, she's so ugly she makes blind children cry, and I'm still trying to figure out why Principle Brown dates her.

Simian: HIYA! *throws a left hook*

*catches her fist and squeezes the back of her neck, putting her to sleep* Nighty-night.

Well, thanks for reviewing and now I'm going to work on ch.10 of "Kilers are quiet," so...

everyone: GOOD NIGHT!

Stay dark.


	4. Chapter 4

I interview TAWoG!

chapter 11

Alright I made a lot of mistakes in the last chapter and let me say "I'm very sorry."

Gumball: What were the mistakes?

I forgot to let you guys answer a question, and when it said "score" it didn't mean hmm-hmm. I have an excuse for the last one which is: I live in the "hood." My street is a perverted wasteland of concrete and crazy people, so whenever people say "score" around here, it means something different then it does in the "good" world. Yep, I've been mentally corrupted and I'm sorry Zombie.

Gumball: Well ok.

Q&D TIME

damntohell29 wrote,

Question, was my question about the club and the meddler answered? (sorry damntohell, I keep on forgetting stuff lately) And how did Gumball, Darwin, and Anais get their bodies switched back after what happened to them in the halloween episode?

Answers:

Nicole: I'll answer the older question before _somebody_ forgets again.

*clenching fists*

Nicole: The Meddler's plot seems to happen before The club and the producers made another stupid mistake.

Gumball: Yeah, and Carrie switched us back later because she's afraid of our mom. It took up a lot of internet time though.(The Jealosy reference)

Alright then, that's one weight off my shoulders and now for the last one:

NEXT Q'S & D'S

Supergogeta14 wrote,

Haha nice, ok second questions.

To Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Penny, and Carrie: If you could make only one wish from the Dragonballs, what would it be and why?(P.S. There are no restrictions to the Dragonballs, you can wish for what ever you want.)

To Carrie: what is your favorite horror movie?

To Richard: Did you have a dad when you were growing up? I mean, we never see him in any episodes or anything.

Answers:

Gumball: I'd wish for a pony with a perm. I like perms and ponies are entertaining

*cough*Gaywad!

Darwin: World peace of course!

Anais: All of my stuff back (see last chapter).

Nicole: To be rich. We could get the things we need.

Richard: Sausages flying into my mouth. I'm hungry.

Penny: I'd wish for a scholarship. I've gotta get an education, you know?

Carrie: I'd wish for unlimited wishes. It's kind of self-excplanatory.

everyone that didn't wish for that: DARN IT!

Next answer:

Carrie: House of Bones, I seriously sugest watching it.

Richard: I don't know, I was in the fridge throughout my childhood.

NEXT Q'S & D'S

Guest yo wrote,

Gumball: I dare you to kiss Penny and admit that you love her!

Penny: I dare you to take off your shell for one chapter (remember, she's a deer)

Dare time!

Gumball: Ummmmmmmm... I u-uh... I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM!

*forces Gumball and Penny's lips together* Now SAY IT!

Gumball: Penny I LOVE YOU!

Penny: *blushing and smiling*

Ooh things just got heated.

Nicole: Touch my son again D, see what happens.

*pokes Gumball's head*

Nicole: I'M GOING TO KILL-

Security.

Gray: *walks in*

Nicole: Ah screw it. *takes tazer and tazes herself*

Thank you.

Penny: About the second one, I can't do that. I'm just a peanut with antlers.

Yeah man she said that in "The Meddler." Sorry.

NEXT AND LAST Q'S AND D'S

bobertfan3 wrote,

Hello everyone and welcome to heck! Did you like the dares I sent you? Well prepare for some more, but don't worry they aren't that bad. Just kidding, they're much worse! MWAHAHA! I am so evil.

Bobert: I dare you to gimme a kiss :3

Gumball: Battle Tina in an epic battle with this mech-a suit (sends in suit)

Tobias: Put on a dress and hit on random guys.

Darwin: Tell Hector the truth about his hamster.

Masami: Play bloody marie

Tina: Fight me, I recently found out that you bullie Bobert so COME GET SOME, DIRT FOR BRAINS! PAY CREDIT FOR CREDIT IS DUE!

Darwin: Play real life Slenderman

Richard: Drink the not-so-ghost-proof concoction.

Anais: Destroy Daisy the Donkey.

Carrie: How could you used to have a body if you were born a ghost?

Well that's it, cool story. Goodbye my little monsters, see you soon!

Answers:

Bobert: Define "kiss."

Good God man. *uploads a how-to-kiss-a-person-for-idiots file into Boberts files*

Bobert: I will "kiss" the human lifeform. *leaves room again*

Gumball: *puts on suit* HECK YEAH!

Tina: You're going DOWN! *stomps*

-Cut for complex fighting scene that takes too long to type-

Gumball: *one foot on Tina's stomach as she lays unconscious* FOR SPARTA!

Ooookay?

Tobias: Aw man... *forced into a dress*

-later-

Tobias: *standing in an attempted sexy pose* H-hey h-h-hottie. How's it umm... hangin'?

random dude: *throwing apples at Tobias* Dance gaywad DANCE!

Tobias: AHH YOU FREAKIN' JERK! *runs away*

Darwin: What hamster?

*random thug comes out from behind curtains and punches Darwin in the face*

HAHA! You forgot about _him_ didn't you?

Darwin: But I don't know anything about a hamster, WHAT HAMSTER?!

*random thug comes out and kicks Darwin in the gut*

Darwin: I'll be quiet.

Masami: Okay,

(I don't want to write it out because I truly believe that it works, and if I type it she'll kill me.)

Masami: *paranoid* O-o-okay. I did it, now I want to call my daddy's lawyer!

No.

Tina: HERE I COME!

(a long battle ensues and once again Tina loses)

Heheheheh.

Darwin: OK!

I've got him backstage.

Darwin: *goes backstage and comes out with slender*

Are those friendship bracelets?

Darwin: He's actually very nice!

I'm friends with the guy but do I need to tell you two to "get a room?"

Darwin: Umm, no?

Good.

Richard: FOOD! *drinks the potion* Bleh! *looks to see that he's a ghost* OH COOL!

Okay, sorry if that's the wrong concoction, I haven't seen two or three episode's...yet.

Anais: She's not here!

Oh yes she is, every character from the dang show is here!

Anais: Just gimme the bat.

*gives her the bat*

Anais: Sorry Daisy, *beats Daisy the donkey until she cries and has to be taken to the hospital*

Daisy: *man's voice* What the HELL you little (-)! D! This was NOT in my contract!

Go back to page one and read it, it says, ahem. "D is not responsible for any injuries or deaths on this talk show."

Daisy: Can I leave? My wife watches this show.

Nope, wait a second. YOU'RE A DUDE?!

Daisy: Yep, and a pro actor. I can even be a lightpost! *turns into a lightpost*

Wow.

Carrie: I don't know really, blame the producers. It's probably one of those shows where no episode affects another. Kind of like "Ed, Edd, n' Eddy"

Yeah, anyway, thanks for being such a loyal audience. You guys are friggin' awesome. Read, review, enjoy! Stay dark.


	5. Chapter 5

I interview TAWoG!

chapter 5

HELLO EVERYBODY!

everybody: HEY D!

ARE YOU READY FOR THIS CHAPTER?!

everybody: YEAH!

Gumball: WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?!

I DON'T KNOW!

Gumball: Well then let's just talk, my voice kinda hurts.

Agreed.

Woah! When Gumball and I said those last four phrases, the first letter of every line spelled out "GIGA!" I just randomly felt like pointing that out.

Gumball: Weird.

Yeah let's just get to the interview, so now it's-

Q&D TIME!

Supergogeta14 wrote,

Hmm ok, I got some new questions to ask.

to Nicole: I dare you to play Black Ops 2 multiplayer without raging or rage quitting, good luck.

to Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Nicole, Richard, and Penny: What do you think of my OC, Aaron? Since in the story you guys were closest to him.

And finally, to everyone: Who is a person that you admire most?

Answers:

Nicole: Alright? *starts playing and dies fifty times in two seconds* AHHHHHH! *lifts up game system*

Hey audience! I just had a new idea! Whenever someone doesn't do a dare or fails to do a dare they have to hang by their ankles for the rest of the show!

random unnoticed studio audience: WOO!

Gray: *quickly hangs Nicole by her ankles*

Nicole: HEY! YOU CAN'T-

I'm in complete control lady.

Nicole: Harumph!

Alright now,

Gumball: He's awesome dude, I look forward to finding out how he got here. (I haven't had time to read the whole thing yet)

Darwin: He's a cool guy I mean, he actually beat up TINA. REX.

Anais: He's smart, that's for sure.

Richard: Yeah, *yawn* He's a good...ki-id...*falls asleep*

Darwin: Why's Mr. Dad falling asleep so much?

I put him on an all-dare diet. So if nobody makes a fool out of him he'll fall asleep.

Nicole: He's by far one of the most interesting OC's I know. AND DON'T YOU CALL MY HUSBAND A FOOL!

Penny: I don't really think an iPhone exists.

But you saw his.

Penny: Yeah well Gumball made a dvd out of cardboard. That doesn't make it real.

Touche. Next answers?

Gumball: *blushes* Penny.

Weak. I think that means the QUALITIES in a person, correct me if I'm wrong.

Gumball: Oh, well I like someone who's like Penny.

*slaps Gumball in the face*

Gumball: OUCH!

Penny: KAME...HAME-

*blasts a energy-draining beam at Penny*

Penny: *faints*

GET SOME!

Darwin: Someone who listens, is rich, and is strong.

Tobias: That's me!

No it's not.

Tobias: Aww. I admire myself.

Anais: Anyone who can sew my Daisy back together.

Richard: *sleeping* Princess...Ice-cream...The Hotdog King made me do it...no I'm sorry, I shouldn't have listened to that son of a...pancake... Then again I guess that pancakes and hotdogs don't...go good together...bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes. Take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake. Bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna make bacone PANCAKE! IN NEW YOOOOORK!

everyone: O_o

*we are currently experiencing some technical difficulties, please go read D's other story until they are resolved*

Okaaaay? Sorry Gogeta but I can't think of everything so I'm just going to let the others be implied. Also I'm sorry if you aren't okay with me shortening your name when it's brought up outside a review.

NEXT Q'S & D'S!

damntohell29 wrote,

I dare Gumball to blood-bend Nicole. If you don't know what blood-bending is, go to the Avatar the Last Airbender wikia.

Gumball: Okay. *blood-bends Nicole*

Nicole: *moving unintentionally* WHAT THE-?!

*cuts Nicole down*

Nicole: *doing Gangnam Style dance (YES, IT'S SPELLED G-A-N-G-N-A-M!)* AHHHHH! Oppa Gangnam style! (YES IT'S SPELLED O-P-P-A)

Okay you can stop now.

NEXT Q'S & D'S

a guest wrote,

Also, Bobert told me you missed some Daisy the Donkey stuff so destroy them. (hint, hint, Anais hid them under the floorboards)

Anais: *nervous* Heheh! *clenched teeth* What are you talking about? *lazer gun from P.I.B pointed at Bobert*

Nicole: Young lady it is NOT polite to point guns at people's head. JUST DO THE DAMN DARE

Anais: MOM!

Nicole: Right...now...

Anais: *groans, pulls up floorboards and shoots Daisy merch*

NEXT AND LAST Q'S & D'S!

cw (either guest or anon) wrote,

Dare.

Gumball and Darwin: I dare you to watch Les Miserables and not cry.

Answers:

Gumball: I got this.

Darwin: Okay!

*put's in movie*

Gumball: *movie ends* WAAAAAAAAAH!

Darwin: It's a dare so I'm holding it in!

Gray: *hangs Gumball next to Nicole*

Heheheh, I'm so heartless. Little request before I go, I know this is weird but can you guys NOT review until chapter 11 of "Killers are quiet" is up? I thank you. Stay dark.


	6. Chapter 6

I Interview TAWoG!

The End

D: Ello everyone!

Everyone: (everyone grew beards over the time I was on hiatus) WHERE WERE YOU?!

D: Oh… my computer was shot, yep it's never coming back. But some crazy (-) happened and I can write when I'm at my uncle's!

Everyone: Boo!

D: … Good news for you guys though, this end the end of the story!

Everyone: YAY!

D: But the best news is that these new questions and dares are the worst!

Everyone: … FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

D: Shut up!

Everyone: UCK!

D: Okay let's get straight to it!

Q&D TIME!

"Someone" asked Gumball to go Gumdall, and he would've, but I couldn't bear to read the story. Honestly I didn't even want to get to that chapter. Sorry…

A Guest wrote:

Are you the antagonist?

Answer:

D: No I'm-

Everyone: YES HE IS!

Next Q's and D's

Tobias wrote:

I dare Penny to kick Gumball in the gumballs for no reason.

Dare:

Penny: Sorry Gumball… (THUD!)

Gumball: (closes his eyes and stands there with no expression of his face) … AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (starts crying uncontrollably)

D: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Next Q's and D's

Leonardo wrote:

I dare Gumball to pee in a cup, drink it in one swallow, and try not to vomit.

Dare:

Gumball: NO (-) WAY!

Gray: (hangs Gumball by his ankles)

Critic- BudderGumball wrote:

Know what time it is? Review time! Anyway, the story was different as was the idea of a truth or dare type talk show is something you don't find on these archives. I like the idea of user requested dares. Now the flaws: the main flaw was that the dialogue etc. Didn't really pull me in and keep my interested. But other than that... It was good.  
My overall rating is...  
8/10 put a bit more effort and make it action packed.  
Also a request:  
Penny: tell gumball how you feel.  
Tobias: what about the duel with gumball?

D: Thanks bro, I'm not really gonna do another talk show for a while, but I'll try a lot harder next time!

Penny: Gumball… (blushes) I've liked you for a long time now and I hope we can be together, but please stop being so embarrassed. You're constantly getting love-struck and you lose you're cool. Just make a move or something!

Tobias: I guess you mean the duel for the heart of the fair Penny, I still won.

Everyone: Pfff.

Next Q's and D's

Bobbertfan3 wrote:

Im ba-aaack! lol anyways DARES  
bobert:go into command mode from ''the bet''  
darwin: allow me to explain hector has a hamster which he thinks is hibernating from "the giant" and if you tell him the truth that his hamster has (covers hectors ears) kicked the bucket(uncovers) he will get sad and trash the town if you don't want everyone to know then you can whisper it OR deny his friend request either way you know what happens  
tobias: jump in shark infested waters  
richard: drink this drink made of Darwin's rancid fish bowl water a generous sprinkle of miss simians dandruff the sweaty juice of tobias' head band 50 day old underpants and fizzy fish gas  
anias:(evil face)YOU THREATENED MY BOBERT! i dare you to post an embarrasing video of you on the world wide web even more anoying than the "hip flop"  
gumbal:i dare you to face one of these slasher villians "ghost face" "samara(aka the ring)" "pinhead" "freddy" or "jason" hint hint choose pinhead or ill show penny these embarassing photos of you (covers pennys eyes)"holds up pic of gumball as an ugly baby" well ta bye:3

D: I have to say guys… Bobbertfan3 is my favorite reader because of these evil masterpieces!

Bobbert: Command mode initiate (enters command mode)

D: I know what's next, Bobbert, go to Bobbertfan3 and do whatever she wants.

Darwin: Oh….. Hector? Your hamster, he's not waking up… he's dead.

(We are experiencing some technical difficulties and we have to put Hector to sleep, he is not harmed)

Tobias: Bring it on wussies! (jumps into pool)

(We are experiencing some technical difficulties and we have to sew Tobias back together, he is very harmed)

Richard: (drinks the drink made of Darwin's rancid fishbowl water, a generous sprinkle of Ms. Simian's dandruff, the sweat (and blood) from Tobias' headband, and 50 day old underpants)… Actually it's not that bad! (drinks the rest)

(We are experiencing some technical difficulties and we have to spray air-freshener everywhere, It still stinks, though Carrie doesn't mind)

Anais: What do I do?

D: The Harlem shake in a gay-suit?

Anais: … (collos terrorita, bitch)

(We aren't experiencing technical difficulties this time, we just had to keep this a pedo-free story)

Gumball: I guess I choose-

D: He chooses all of them, SEND IN THE KILLERS!

Gumball was surrounded, there was no escape. He had Samara, Freddy, Jason, and Pinhead in a circle around him. D then sent in some lions while sitting with Penny. D showed Penny the pictures anyway and we had to censor the massacre.

(We are experiencing some technical difficulties and we had to take the lions and the slashers to the hospital, Gumball's embarrassment was so strong that the wave of blushing almost killed them)

Next Q's and D's

Supergogeta14 wrote:

haha Alright time for some new dare and questions i came up with.

To Penny: from what you said about my last question about you still dont think an iPhone exist well than why don't you just ask him yourself he's still around.

To Gumball: who is your favorite YouTuber

To Nicole: How often do you Rage like Bigtime(Don't take it personally)

To Carrie: have you ever Trolled someone and if so who was it and what was the funnest Troll you pulled

Q's and D's:

Penny: (too distracted by sitting with Aaron and him showing her the iPhone)

Aaron: Hey everyone.

D: Sup Aaron? Sorry, I can't write what you do because it'd be plagiarism.

Aaron: It's okay.

Gumball: PewDiePie is the best youtuber around!

PewDiePie: Ha-how's it goin' bros?

D: (brofists Pewds)

Nicole: Not very often.

Carrie: I don't really troll people, but I grief people in minecraft all the time.

Next Q's and D's:

Random Person wrote:

Nicole- Why you such a bitch?

Gumball- Why do you like Penny, I mean, she's so unattractive?

Grey- I dare you to hunt down Anais and Daisy through a booby trapped obstacle death maze.

Darwin- Why were you so sexist in the Words? (In the first 5 people insulted, 3 were women, in the next 5 the same.)

Bobert- I want you to answer these questions with a sadistic, murderous, sex addict, teen gangsta personality (combined with your normal one), then you can interact with the rest of the cast for 5 mins.

I'm making a fanfic about you with a tragic past, what do you think?

And you also have a love interest in it. Who do you think it is? Who do you want it to be?

You also have a bro, who dies and gives you this personality after years in hell & you're a shadow demon trapped in a robotic exoskeleton giving you a third personality (1 kid his age, 2 Gangsta, 3 robot), what do ya think bout dat?

Nicole: EXCUSE ME?!

Penny&Gumball: EXCUSE ME?!

D: I'm loving this!

Gray: Hehehe (catches them in five minutes because of his wings)

Darwin: Because I was mad at them…

D: And I heard you say something funny, you said the phrase "just another emo-freak"

Darwin: Yeah?

D: I'm emo you son of a bitch! (punches Darwin, knocking him out cold)

Bobbert: Bring it on! I can take anything bitch, I'm (-)ing invincible! I'll (-) any whore and I'll be those three mutha(-)as easy as 123 BITCH!

D: I love these dares!

Next Q's and D's:

Questions:

Gu

Nicole: what would you be if you had no rage?

Gumball: is penny the only person you like? (Really?)

Dares:

Everyone: I dare you to hang by your ankles the whole time.

Author: I dare you to write neater.

Nicole: I don't have rage!

Gumball: Yes

Everyone: Ugh! (hangs by their ankles)

D: This is just how THIS story is written, read Killers are Quiet before you judge my writing God dammit.

Next Q's and D's

A Guest wrote:

TAWOG LES MISRABLES

MR FIZGARLD AS JEAN VALJEAN  
PRINCABLE BROWN AS JAVERT  
MRS FIZGARLD AS FANTINE  
PENNY FITZGARLD AS COSSETTE  
GUMBALL AS MARIUS  
MISS SIMIAN AS MM THINIDER  
AND HOBO AS MR THINDER

Dare:

(I've never seen the movie so It'll be like this)

Once apon a time…

The end…

Next Q's and D's

Greatfinn wrote:

Dare: make everyone play minecraft.

Everyone: YAY!

(Seventeen days later)

Nicole: (-)ing creepers!

Gumball: Guess who found diamonds!

SkyDoesMinecraft: FOR THE LULZ!

Last Request:

Alright guys, after this the story is over. It's been really fun and I'm going to love the awkwardness of this ending!

A guest wrote:

Dare: Nicole I dare  
you to kiss gumball in a romantic  
way in front of penny and Richard

Dare:

Nicole: … (wraps Gumball in a tight embrace and shoves her tongue down his throat)

D: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Penny and Richard: … (disgusted)

D: You didn't need to use your tongue Nicole!

THE END

Hey guys! I am really glad to finish this story after such a long hiatus! And I'd like to thank every one of my regular reader/reviewers. I'm writing a song-fic after I upload this and every song in it will be written by me. They aren't pop songs either so tough luck, Beliebers.

p.s. I changed my pen-name from thedark1399 to TheOmega1399

THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERYONE!

(slams garage door)


End file.
